


John X Dave Oneshot

by LuxerionLynx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Dave, Boyfriends Being Cute, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Old Roleplay, Oneshot, Pet Play, Top John, slow start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxerionLynx/pseuds/LuxerionLynx
Summary: So this was an old role play that was done on MSARP. This was between John and Dave. I have tweaked the RP a bit but kept the base premise of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and I am still alive. I am trying to get back into the swing of things and I thought why not start off with a one shot. Also please Note that I do try to catch my mistakes but sometimes I am unable to catch them all since I am human.

Dave makes his way slowly towards the apartment that he shared with one John Egbert. the two had decided to move in with each other when their relationship had taken an interesting turn. Not that Dave was complaining about it. He enters he silent apartment. He slips his shoes off at the door. John hated when he wore his shoes inside he main living area. 

He looks around not seeing John around. He shrugs heading for his room. He opens his door and is met with the sight of the other curled up around his pillow. He blushes a bit at the sight. Dave could hear the other murmuring in his sleep. Dave but can't help himself when he leans over and whispers in the other's ear. "Hey John, this is your dream speaking.." 

John shifts to where he is still clinging to he blonde's pillow. Dave rolls his eyes before poking the other on the cheek. John groggily swats at his hand, groaning and licking his lips. "hmmph...." he groaned in his sleep. Dave leans down and whispers again, "Nic cage is under my bed."  
John turns his head, glaring at Dave, mumbling "liar" 

Dave raises an eyebrow looking at John. "you didn't even check. how do you know if he is or isn't."  
John pokes his cheek looking at Dave. " I just do, it's a sixth sense. " He replied. John was surprised when he found out that Dave made the perfect sub for him. He also loved the fact that they could play around with each other. 

"Why are you sleeping in my bed anyways?" Dave inquired looking at John. John closes his eyes, stretching. " it's warm and fluffy." He replied. Dave looks and smiles before moving to poke the other in his side. John yelps, frowning at Dave. " hey!?" He snapped. 

"What?" 

"doooon't." 

Dave raises an eyebrow before saying, " i am sorry i heard do it more" 

John looks at Dave his eyes widen, shaking his head. "Dave, no!" 

Dave sighs before pouting. 

"You know I'm ticklish." 

"I know and you win" He replied. 

John smiles up at Dave. " I know I did, Kitten." He said softly. John could tell that Dave was in a playful mood. He knew it was only a matter of time before Dave tried again. Dave looks at him in thought. 

"You wont win next time though" 

John raises his eyebrows. 

"Really now?" 

" Yeah" 

"I doubt it." 

"How do you know if you will win again?"

John shrugs looking at his adorable sub. " I'm too cute, you cant resist my wishes." 

Dave is quiet for a moment before saying, "yeah i can, and you are cute like bunnies." 

John blushes, grinning. "really now? what if I want a sandwich?" 

"You know where the kitchen is." Dave replied. 

John pouts," well, what if I want kisses?" 

Dave looks at him blushing a bit. John grins back at him. "what?" Dave asked. 

" 'What' what Strider?" 

"Nothing Egbert. what kind of sandwich did you want?" 

John smirks, "Turkey." 

"Mayo or no Mayo?"

"Mayo. no Miracle whip though." 

"White cheese or American cheese?" 

"White." 

"Anything else on it?" 

"Lettuce? if we miraculously have any." 

"We actually have some, Bro and I went shopping yesterday." 

John smiles at this. "sweet, now about that kiss?" 

Dave leans forward and kisses the other. John smiles, kissing him back. Dave pulls back after a moment and gets up. "anything else you want while i am in the kitchen?" He asked. 

" Water?" He inquired. John was smiling and flushed. " aye aye captain" Dave replied. 

John pulls the covers up to his chin, smiling. "thank you." John sighed out. "No Problem." Dave replied.

Dave walks out of the room in order to make the sandwich and get the glass of water. He returns shortly holding the two items. "Here" He said holding the items out to John. 

John sits up, grabbing the plate and glass. "anything else princess?" Dave inquired.

"can I have cuddles?" 

"after you eat" 

John takes a bite if the sandwich, staring Dave down. "Fine." He said pouting at this. Dave looks at John. " what is with the look?" He inquired. John shrugs, taking another bite. 

"dude you look like some one killed your cat." 

John drinks some of the water. "I'm impatient." 

Dave moves so he could climb into his bed and sits behind the other wrapping his limbs around john. He rubs his cheek against John's. 

John smiles, finishing of his sandwich. "you're the best, kitten." 

"I know, I should get a medal saying best person in the world." Dave replied jokingly. 

John rolls his eyes fondly before laying the both of them down. Once Dave was laying down on the bed with him he nuzzles into the others chest fondly. "Of course." He replied smiling softly. Though John was thinking of something better then a medal that would fit Dave more. That item happened to be in the drawer of Dave's nightstand. 

"I do." Dave replied pouting a bit. 

"Though rose may something along the lines of me being whipped which I would reply fuck off." Dave replied looking at John.  
John mumbles against his shoulder. "I don't mind that at all." 

"Huh?" Dave asked. "I don't think I heard you there." 

"You being... hehe, whipped. " John replied kissing his nose. 

"I am not whipped." Dave replied. This was like a game for them. John loved it when he played obstinate with the other. 

"you just bowed to my every whim for no other reason than I asked and I'm cute." John replied. 

"Did not, I was just helping you out." Dave replied pouting softly and cutely. 

"Mhmmm sure." John hummed kissing the other's cheek. 

"True story, wouldn't want you getting hurt in the kitchen." Dave replied rolling his eyes. 

"I'm grateful for your concern." John smiles brushing their noses together. Dave does the same before kissing the others nose softly. The other male chuckles softly before doing the same to Dave. 

Dave smirks a bit before moving to tickle the other. John lets out a squeal before moving trying to get away from the other. "s-stop! ehehe, d-d-Dave no!" 

"I am sorry. what was that? I seem be having a hard time hearing you." 

"Stop-p." John pants out. He tries to kick the others legs. Dave stops after a moment. John pants, closing his eyes. "You suck." John said. "Only on Wednesdays and Fridays." Dave replied. John blushes, lolling his head to look at Dave. He slowly opens his eyes smirking a bit. "Suuuure you do." 

"True story." Dave replied softly. "I seem to know a certain kitten who loves their milk." John said running a finger across Dave's lips. Dave shudders a bit his tongue darting out to brush against the finger. 

Dave moves to move out of the bed after this. John looks at him before making grabby hands towards the other. "What?" Dave asked. 

"I never said stop with the affectionate gestures here." John stated simply. Dave rolls his eyes before moving to nuzzle the others cheek. "hmmm..." John smiles carding his fingers through Dave's hair. Dave starts to purr softly. "What?" John asked. "nothing." Dave replied. The other male moves to kiss Dave's nose again. Dave instead kisses the other on the cheek. 

The other smiles against his lips before kissing him back. "Not whipped." Dave said softly. "Mm not all." John replied sarcastically. "I am not." Dave replied. "Of course not." John responded idly playing with Dave's hair. 

Dave let's out a soft sigh rubbing his face against the other's chest. John smiles down at the adorable male continuing playing with his hair. Dave relaxes in the others hold. John runs his fingers along Dave's shoulders. "You're not whipped, it's just fun to mess with you." 

"I know I am not whipped and that was a ham sandwich by the way." 

The other smiles humming in approval. "I know, I thought I'd humor you." 

Dave goes quiet. John looks down at him. 

"hmmm?" Dave raises an eyebrow. John shrugs his shoulders kissing his cheek.

"Mmmmh." He hummed. John brushes some of Dave's hair out of his face. Dave watches the other through his shades. Even though they had been together for a long time Dave still hadn't let the other see his eye color. 

John pushes his bangs back, idly running his index finger along the stems of the others shades. "No, don't even thing about it." Dave said softly. "You are not ready to see what lays behind these sick shades." 

John whines," Please Dave?" 

"No." 

John pouts even more moving his hands away from Dave's face. Dave lets out a soft sigh before saying,"Fine." 

John smiles at this moving to his hands back towards the shades. He slips them off the other softly. 

Dave has his eyes closed shut due to not wanting to be blinded by the light in his room. John bites his bottom lip worried. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Yeah I am peachy. Why wouldn't I be?" Dave asked. 

"Well you are squeezing your eyes shut so I just figured." 

"It's bright in my room." Dave replied. He slowly opened his eyes biting back a small hiss as the light assaulted his sensitive eyes. The down side of having his eye color means that he was extremely sensitive to lights. John gently moves out from under him. He quickly moves to dim the lights in his room. "Tell me when it doesn't hurt." John said.  
When it is close to being dark in his room he mumbles a we are good. John nods his head sitting down next to Dave on his bed. 

"I am sorry about that." He said. 

"It's cool. You didn't know." Dave said softly. 

He gently cups Dave's cheek staring into his reveled eyes. "They are gorgeous. They match you perfectly." 

Dave rolls his eyes at the comment. "Yeah right." 

John frowns at that. "What do you mean?" 

"They are not Gorgeous." He replied. Dave feels around for his shades. 

"Are too!" John says grabbing his hand lightly in order to stop him. "Dave you don't have to... worry about me judging you because of them. Dave looks down at their hands. John smiles kissing his temple as he idly strokes his thumb along Dave's knuckles. 

"Sorry." 

"For what?" 

"Nothing." 

John mumbles against his cheek. "You can tell me." 

"for being a tool just then." Dave finally said. 

The other male shakes his head. "It's instinct for you, I am not offended that you wanted to wear them. I just wanted you to know that you don't need to." 

"Are you sure? You don't find them freaky?" Dave asked looking at John still filled with worry. John smiles softly at him. "They are perfect and unique." 

"If you say so." Dave shrugged. John Kisses the other softly. Dave returns the kiss happily. 

John cards his fingers through Dave's hair again. He let's out a soft sigh against his lips. Dave deepens the kiss slightly. The other sucks on the blonde's lower lip softly. Dave let's out a soft moan into the kiss. John lets out a whimper before laying back onto the bed. He pulled the lithe blonde on top of him. Dave slips his tongue into the others mouth. John does the same sighing into the kiss. Dave sucks on the others tongue softly. 

John lets out another whine moving his hands up to lightly tug at Dave's hair. Dave let's out a soft noise as his hair was tugged on. 

John pulls his hair again as he wrapped one of his legs around Dave's hips. Dave pulls away from the kiss after a bit. "Shi...t" He sighed out softly. John whines leaning up to bite Dave's lip lightly. "Yeah?" Dave asked. He breathes heavily looking into Dave's crimson orbs. "I love you." He said. 

Dave blushes looking at John. "I love you too." He replied before kissing the other softly. John returns the kiss rubbing Dave's upper back. Dave Shivers slightly at the touch. 

John smiles kissing his nose. "Hmmh" 

Dave looks at him, "Wha?" 

The other male shakes his head. "Nothing. You are just cute." 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

"Nope." 

John leans down kissing his neck. "Davvve." 

Dave shivers a bit. "Yeah?" 

"Cute." 

"Nope you ain't got any proof." 

John nips at his neck again. "You are my proof." 

Dave lets out a soft noise sounding like a mewling noise. "Am not."

John bites down a little harder. "Are too." 

"Maybe." Dave replied shaking a bit. His skin was flushing a bit. "Maybe?" John asked raising an eyebrow as he sucks a purple mark into Dave's skin. He was also wearing a small smirk. 

"Maybe a little." Dave replied. 

"Still not believing you Dave." He moves down the base of Dave's of neck sucking harder. Dave let's out a moan. "Fuck." 

The Egbert was smirking up a storm chuckling against the blondes neck. "mmm?" 

Dave cards his fingers through Johns soft hair. 

John practically purrs, leaning into his touch. "Nope you are the cute one not me." Dave said. "Nuh uh... you are." John retorted. 

"Nope you are." 

"Shoosh, you." 

Dave goes quiet as well. 

"What?" John asked looking at the Strider. 

"Nothing." 

"Suuuure." 

Dave kissed the other quickly. John lets out a surprised noise, kissing him back. Dave smirks before pulling away. "See you are the cute one not me." 

"...okay." Dave replied. John raise his eyebrows. "Okay?" 

"I am just agreeing with you." Dave replied softly. "You didn't put up much of a fight there did you." John said with a grin on his face. "I guess I didn't." He replied with a shrug. 

John kisses Dave's chin. Dave looks up at him blinking. John blushes at this. He was still taken back by the bright innocent crimson hues. 

"What is with the silence, it isn't all that bad." John inquired. 

"It's nothing." He glances up at the other before running his hands down the others sides softly. John shudders, groaning. "Don't use my weakness against me. Tell me what's up." 

John shakes his head. "Nope." 

"I am just thinking is all." 

"Tell me what you are thinking about." 

"Just how cute you are." Dave replied with a smirk. John blushes at the comment. "Liar." He replied. Dave kisses the other running a hand through the others hair. "Are too."

John kisses him back, sighing and mumbling against his lips. "No." 

"Then who is the cute one?" 

" You are." 

"What makes you say that? Though you seem to see me in nothing but a collar." 

"What do you mean?" John asked playing innocent. " You are cute that is a thing." 

John bites his lower lip in thought. He nods his head. "That would be cute kitten." He said with a smirk. Dave blushes at the look John was giving him. He grins cheekily at Dave. 

"Hmm...maybe some ears and a tail too." 

"I actually got a pair not too long ago." Dave replied. John smirks at this. "Go get them for me." He said. Dave lets out a soft sigh before getting up and heading over to his closet. He spends a few moments digging for the items. 

John watches the other. He pulls off his shirt in the process. Dave walks back towards the bed tossing the items at John. John gives him a warning look before patting the bed. 

"Sit." He commanded. Dave looks down sitting down on the bed next to John. 

"Shirt off now, kitten." 

Dave slowly takes off his shirt and tosses it to the floor. 

"Now the rest." 

Dave moves to pull off his pants tossing towards his shirt. He was now only wearing his boxers. John let's out a tisking sound. "I said the rest Kitten." 

Dave mutters a sorry as he slips out of his boxers. Even though they have done this a lot Dave still blushed when his body was on display for John. He had scars and freckles littering his skin. John smiles at him. "Much better kitten." He said leaning forward to peck his lips. Dave melts into the kiss returning it. John slips the ears onto Dave's head as they kissed. Dave tilts his head a bit in order to deepen the kiss. 

John gently bites his lower lip only pulling away to grab the tail. "Get me the lube." 

Dave crawls over the others lap in order to dig through the night stand. He finally locates the small bottle of lube. John watches him lustfully smiling. "Will you stretch yourself for me pet?" 

Dave nods his head biting his lower lip. He moves to were he was sitting back to where John could watch him. He opens the bottle of lube coating his fingers with said lube. He slowly inserts one finger into his entrance letting out a soft moan. 

John smirks watching him as he slipped out of his own boxers. "Very good." He praised the other. He moves to the others side stroking his hair like one would pet a cat. Dave lets out a mewling noise as he works in another finger. 

"Scissor yourself now kitten." he said as he scratched the others scalp gently. 

Dave leans into the others touch as he works on opening himself up even more. It doesn't take him long to be slipping in a third finger. "Master....I ...need." He begged. John's own cock twitches. He sighs looking at Dave. "mmm...Okay." He leans down over him kissing him before slipping the butt plug tail into his cute pet. Dave whimpers feeling empty before returning the kiss. 

His eyes were currently dulled with lust. "Where is your collar kitten?" John mumbled against his lips. "In the nightstand master." He replied licking the others bottom lip. John shudders at this before pulling away. "Go get it. fetch it for me like a good kitten." 

Dave lets out a small noise before moving in order to get the collar. He lets out a soft moan before grabbing it. He hands the collar to John shaking in pleasure since the tip of the plug was hitting his prostate. John smirks wagging his finger in front of the others face. "Next time with you teeth." 

He slips the collar around the blonde's neck. He tightened it to where it would only be barely uncomfortable. "No leash?" 

Dave nods his head before tilting his head to the side. He crawls back over and grabs the leash with his teeth. He gently drops the leash by John placing his head on the bed panting. John pets his hair latching the leash to the collar with a smile. He makes quick work on tugging him up to his face. "Mmmmm, so cute." 

"Only for you." He said softly. He nuzzles the others cheek moaning as his actions moved the tail that was now inside of his body. 

John kisses his cheek smiling. "Hmmm, you are being very vocal today, aren't you?"

"Sorry." 

"Mmm no I like it, Kitten." John said leaning down biting on his neck. Dave moans his hands twitch wanting to move towards his hard on. John chuckles, making more bite marks and bruises along Dave's neck. Dave moans and whimpers before moving a hand towards his erection. 

John slaps his hand away and pull on the leash with other hand tsking. "Bad kitten. Don't do that again." 

Dave whimpers at this looking at the other. "I am sorry master... won't do it again." 

John smiles looking him up and down. "Hmm, well I think you've waited long enough don't you?" 

Dave nods his head begging the other. "Please master."

John smirks propping himself against the wall. He pats his lap. "Come here." 

Dave crawls over to John before getting onto the others lap. He reaches his hands to the back of Dave's thighs. He tugs teasingly on the tail. Dave moans his hips moving towards John. The other male pushes the plug upwards twisting it. Dave lets out a loud moan. His hips moving to met each thrust. John watches the show as Dave becomes undone in front of his eyes. 

Once John was done teasing Dave he quickly pulls the plug out leaving Dave's hole twitching and open. He pulls the other fully onto his lap by the leash. "Ride me like a good pet." He said. Dave whimpers when the plug was removed since he felt empty. He uses his hand in order to line the others dick up with his entrance. He slowly lowers himself down on it. He bites his lower lip in pleasure. 

John groans pulling him forward by the leash and kissing him. "mmm, such a tight pet." 

Dave moans into the kiss as he got used to the feeling of being so full. "That's it pet you feel that don' you. you love having my dick inside of you don't you." John whispered. "I do... master is filling me up." Dave moaned out. 

He moves his hips a bit as John pulled on the leash a bit more making the collar a bit tighter around his neck. His entrance tightens a bit at this. John moans out as he watched Dave ride him. 

John moves his hips upwards. "Faster pet." He said. He moans as Dave slams his hips down faster. It doesn't take long for Dave to be bouncing on the others dick. "That's it kitten." 

John moans. One of his hands moves to jerk Dave off. Dave moans loudly at this. "Master..." He moans out. John soon switches their positions and starts pounding into the pliant body under him. "I am going to fill you up with your cream since you have been so good, Kitten." John said. 

It doesn't take either one of them to cum. The two are soon cuddling. During the cuddling it doesn't take the two long before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
